Les chocolats de Mello
by migguy-24
Summary: Mello adore les chocolats, tout le monde sait ça. Mais quand il essaye de protégé sa "drogue" de la chaleur, la journée et de l'inondation, la nuit, elle fond quand même. Si vous protégez la meilleure chose que vous avez contre deux énormes problèmes ce n'est pas facile surtout si on y rajoute un certains fumeur qui se sert dans le stock sans demander la permission. Grossièretés.


Petit résumé : Il m'est arrivée un truc de dingue la nuit dernière, j'étais en vacances chez ma meilleure amie (Jalimya) et j'avais continuer à travailler comme une forcené pour le chapitre 6 d'une fanfiction. J'avais apporter plusieurs boites de chocolat pour moi et je les avais déballer soigneusement et justement,elle, vu qu'elle ne faisais jamais comme les autres, elle avais enlever toute une boite de chocolat par le coté (oui elle à vraiment commis ce crime) au lieu de se servir du dessus. Résultat tous ces chocolats ont fondu par la chaleur parce que mademoiselle à casser le carton de la boite. Alors pour la "punir" je l'avais emmerder avec le flash de mon téléphone pendant la nuit pour l'obliger à resté éveiller et directement j'ai penser à Matt et Mello. Qui plus est, notre conversation à duré toute la nuit sur ce sujet.

Donc... J'explique la situation de la fanfic (déjà je tiens à préciser que c'est un one-shot) : Matt, Mello et Near sont à la Wammy's House. (cette fanfic n'a totalement rien à voir avec le manga, donc pas de Kira ici) Il y a eu une inondation au premier étage, pendant la journée qui avait déjà été l'enfer à cause de la chaleur, et les pensionnaires qui y résidaient ont été obliger d'aller dormir au deuxième, squattant les chambres des autres. Near à quelqu'un dans sa chambre (Beyond peut-être, je sais pas...), et Matt à été contraint de partager sa chambre avec... Mello. Chose en plus, notre fan de chocolat avait apporter quelque "provisions" pour la nuit (quelques provisions ? Non en fait il voulait sauver tout son stock de la chaleur et de l'humidité) , le temps que les femmes de ménages nettoient le premier étage, et Matt s'était "servit" dans une boite de Mello. Et ce dernier ne lui pardonna pas cet affront car ces chocolats avaient complètement fondus.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi et Takeshi (on les connait, maintenant)

Petite note de moi : Tout comme KenshinxKasuga de Sengoku Basara, j'avais vraiment pas prévue de faire ce "couple", ma main a volée toute seule sur mon ordinateur, à taper l'histoire et moi j'avais fais le boulot le moins crevant, publier l'histoire. xD

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Les chocolats de Mello**

* * *

Scène banale, Matt et Mello (comme moi avec ma meilleure amie) étaient ensemble dans le même lit parce que c'était le seul à la Wammy's qui était encore disponible (et parce que Mello ne voulait absolument pas supporter les autres et vice versa).

... ... ...

Wammy's House: Chambre 794 à 00h20

Mello (mettant le flash lumineux du téléphone sur le visage de Matt) : Je t'avais dis de soulever le carton par le dessus et non par le coté, t'es vraiment le dernier des casses pieds, Jeevas.

Matt (grognant, se protégeant de la lumière et essayant de dormir) : Grrumbl... Éteins la lumière putain et va dormir.

Mello : T'as oser me bouffer 6 tablettes de chocolat, 6. Et en plus le coté et tout déchiré maintenant.

Matt : Je t'en rachèterai un paquet demain.

Mallo : C'est chocolat était à moi, Mail, à moi. En plus ils étaient censer être uniquement bouffer quand je travaille ou quand je réfléchis à un énème plan pour battre ce petit enculé d'albinos.

Matt (se couvrant de son coussin) : Bon ta gueule et va dormir Mihael.

Mello (lui retirant la protection) : T'as bouffer mes chocolats. MES CHOCOLATS ! J'ai pas l'intention d'en finir avec toi, Jeevas.

Matt (se redressant parce qu'il n'avait plus sommeil) : Et qu'est ce que tu va faire, les reprendre ? Reprendre tout les petits chocolats que j'ai manger. C'est bon te fâche pas je n'ai pris que 6 petites tablettes. Il t'en reste encore pour toute une année dans l'armoire.

Mello : Justement il y a de quoi ce fâcher. Les 6 mini tablette, c'est toute une rangée. J'avais manger la partie du milieu et toi comme un barbare tu soulève même pas le couvercle tu te sert sur le coté et du bouffe la rangée qui était à ta disposition. T'as bouffer mes chocolat, enculé. T'es pire que Near, j'en ai même plus à cause de toi. Et pourquoi à ton avis ? Parce que comme un con t'as même pas penser à remettre le couvercle sur la boite. Résultat : à cause de la chaleur infernal de cet après-midi, ils ont tous fondu.

Matt (se recouvrant et fermant les yeux) : Je t'emmerde, Mihael. Maintenant eteins moi cette foutu lampe et va dormir avant que je me fache.

Mello (mettant le flash du téléphone sur le visage de Matt) : Et tu va faire quoi, cette fois ci ? M'empêcher de t'éblouir avec la lumière ? T'as manger 6 petites tablettes de chocolats, ils on fondu et il ne m'en reste plus.

Matt : Raleur, va. Et en quoi est-ce important que tu tiens à ces chocolats. Ils n'ont rien de spécial à mon gout... D'en à d'autre, je te signale.

Mello : Il n'ont peut etre rien de spécial à tes yeux mais pour moi, ils on quelques chose. Ce sont les meilleurs chocolats du monde et c'était mes préférés.

Matt (se tournant vers Mello) : Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Mello *triste* : Parce que c'est chocolat justement... viennent de Belgique.

Matt (se rendant compte de la bêtise) : Et... il y a pas un moyen pour que tu me pardonne ?

Mello *lueur dans les yeux* : Et ben si.

Matt : Ah bon mais quoi ?

Mello *mode prédateur* : Couche toi sur le ventre et abaisse ton froc.

Matt (confus) : ... ?

Mello : Fais ce que je te dis !

Matt *soupire* (obéissant) : Il y a que ça qui t'intéresse...

Mello (retirant un de ses gant) : Ça c'est que tout le monde dit.

(une main vole sur le derrière de Matt) *plaf*

Matt (surpris) : Je rêve ou tu viens de me donner une fessée ?

Mello (éteignant le flash du téléphone et se couchant) : C'est bon, je te pardonne. De toute façon Roger sait m'en faire livré ici. Bonne nuit, Matty adoré.

Matt (remontant son boxer et se recouchant dans les couettes en embrassant au passage la joue de Mello) : Bonne nuit, Mihael, je t'aime...

* * *

(en coulisse)

Auteure : Ok... fanfic aussi zarbi que celles de mon autre manga. Mais c'est bien non ?

Mello : Pauvre chocolat...

Roger (ayant le téléphone en main) : Mello au fait, c'était quelle marque ce chocolat ?

Mello : Cote d'or si je m'en souvient...

Matt (rougissant) : migguy-24, ça c'est vraiment passé comme ça avec Jalimya ? Ce qui à eu vers la fin ?

Auteure (mettant les main en l'air avec un sourire sadique) : Oh noooonn. Je ne le ferai jamais sans son consentement voyons...

Jalimya (furax) : Elle s'est vengée le lendemain matin en me versant un vers d'eau sur la gueule cette pétasse.


End file.
